Sideways
by Sebe
Summary: All that time in the Cage…didn't they know? Nothing ever comes back right. Unstable!Sam


Summary: Sam has been re-souled but there's always a catch. All that time in the Cage…didn't they know? Nothing ever comes back right. Unstable!Sam

**Sideways**

Sam wondered how long it had been since he and his brother had just walked down the street together like this, no tension of unsaid words or secrets between them. He liked this. He missed this while he was…

Sam smiled. He thought maybe they could stop off for lunch in that little diner Dean liked before they got on to the next lead.

Sam was grinding his teeth again and made a conscious effort to stop it. It was such a nice day out. There were people everywhere. They were all wearing t-shirts and sunglasses, like they didn't notice the chill in the air.

Sam stopped midstride as the noise came again. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it. It was demanding, with words and emotions and colors. When it came, Sam could barely hear anything else. He couldn't think right. Sam looked around nervously. Everyone was going on their way just fine except for his brother who had stopped when he did. And couldn't they feel how cold it was? How loud and chilling everything was.

Dean must be worried. _'No, no, Dean, don't. Don't worry because of me, don't look that way because of me. I'm trying so hard to act right. I want you to be happy…'_

There was a flicker and all the nameless people weren't people anymore. They were…

Something was wrong. Sam was biting his lips now. The world tilted beneath Sam's feet and he closed his eyes tightly. The noise climbed louder and louder, more demanding. It built to a crescendo and Sam almost couldn't take it.

And then it just stopped. From skull-splitting decibels to overbearing silence.

"You alright Sam?"

He knew this cue. Sam smiled quickly.

"Yeah, fine."

Dean flashed a tight smile. His tone was soft and tired.

"Give me your hand, Sammy."

"What?"

What was he talking about? Sam hesitated at the request. He thought for a moment that Dean would be angry with him for not doing what he asked, but his brother just continued to hold his hand out, patiently waiting.

"Just give me your hand, Sam."

Sam looked down and was alarmed. He was bleeding. The skin on the back of his left hand scratched through. There was blood under the nails of his right hand.

Stunned, Sam held his hand out to his brother who immediately started to inspect the damage and tend to his wounds. Dean's brow was creased. He looked sad.

Had he done that? He couldn't remember. He had just been thinking and must have drifted off a bit…

Realizing that he was sitting startled Sam. He was sure he was standing, walking down the street with his brother. Now he found himself wedged into the corner of their motel room, curled up with his hand in his brother's lap.

"Dean…" he was scared. What happened? What happened?

"It's okay Sammy." Dean looked up at him, catching Sam's frightened gaze and holding it. He stroked Sam's wrist with his thumb soothingly. "You're alright."

Sam knew that wasn't right. Something was wrong…very wrong. And he had to figure out what that was and why Dean was upset and where were they? But it all seemed so unimportant, drifting further away by the minute.

"I'm gonna take care of you little brother."

Sam thought he liked the blue walls of the room he was in with…Dean? He was with Dean. He had to be. And the walls were strange because they were the same color of the man's eyes Sam could just see on the fuzziest edge of his perception. The blue eyes looked at him sadly, almost as much as Dean's.

Sam smiled.

Dean was here. His big brother would take care of him. Then they'd get back on the road and find their fath…no, that wasn't right. Sam shook his head, smile fading. They were…dead? Alive? Again or still? Looking for…yellow-eyes, rings, monsters, god.

"Dean…"

Wide eyes registered the fact that Dean was closer to him now, calloused hand grasping the back of his neck while another rubbed soothing lines across Sam's forehead with his thumb. Someone else, the one with blue eyes had taken over tending to his injured hand…how did he get hurt?

"It's okay Sam. I'm gonna keep you safe. This time…this time, I…" Dean bit his lip and his eyes looked bright. He was upset, but…Sam knew those eyes. This was what his brother's eyes looked like when he was sure of something, when there was hope.

Sam forgot how much he had missed them since…

When? How could he miss them? They'd never been apart, had they? Bound by blood and fire.

"You're gonna get better, Sam. And this right here? You and me? That's all we need." Sam didn't know where he was, but he knew he was safe.

"You and me…and the occasional annoying angel and grizzled old hunter." Sam thought he heard someone curse indignantly in the background and his brother laughed a bit.

"Just us, Sam." Dean promised and Sam remembered this. He thought he should remember more, but if he didn't, at least he had the important stuff down. Dean. Home. Book dust and feathers. Family. "Just us until the end of the world."


End file.
